


不说话的CC

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	不说话的CC

那个隐秘的直播站突然窜出来一个主播，带着面具也不说话，却有大把人往他那里砸钱。  
龚子棋也是其中一个，他第一次看是因为无聊，这个直播网站准入门槛很高，所以直播的素质也高，长的好看声也好听已经是最底层要求了。他朋友给他介绍的，说这个特厉害，还要求推荐人才能入会，他就三个名额给了他，够意思不。龚子棋觉得朋友是挺够意思，可他觉得这平台更像是云养猫，给主播氪金最多的人提的要求，只要不会让主播受伤他们都必须做。他看了一圈也没找到自己想养的猫，差点就销号的时候平台给他推了这个人，CC，一个双性人。  
点进去的时候这个人正在给别人看他早上吃进去的精，两条腿搭在扶手上后腰垫着靠垫，CC拿着手机回复他们的留言，说要等等，今天爸爸射进子宫里了。  
他的女穴被扩阴器给扩开个洞，水现在还顺着洞往下滴，有人说他是不是没被射，怎么这么长时间也没流出来。  
他可能笑了，龚子棋只是感觉，毕竟CC带着个面具他什么都看不到。CC说因为他会含，爸爸教的好。他的爸爸应该就是他的金主，也不知道谁家养了只靠精活着的猫还愿意放出来给别人看。  
他还在回复别人说就是直播赚零花钱，被爸爸包了好几年了，还问他成年没有，他也乖乖回复刚成年，不成年爸爸不让出来玩。  
然后他的穴里终于出现白色的精，混着他自己的水，坠成丝往下，他拿个小杯子接着，等留出来半杯还按按肚子确定里面都流干净了后背过身仰头把精都喝了。回来后就跟他们告别，说要找爸爸去补一发精。  
第二天早上他被直播提醒震醒，立刻划开手机，画面里只有CC被阴茎艹的肉浪翻飞的屁股，仍然没有声音，氪金第一的也上线了，直接要求CC把后穴也填上，持镜的人就不动了，把镜头上移，看到CC趴在一个木马旁边在勾一个带着兔尾巴的肛塞，他都不用回头就把那个东西塞进后穴。  
这次直播很短，到他爸爸射出来就结束了，龚子棋手一直没停把自己刷进前三却没来得及提要求。  
晚上的时候CC准时直播，他穿着裙子，手指飞快的回复大家，说今天跟爸爸去逛街，爸爸在商场就把跳蛋打开，好坏。别人问他穿没穿内裤，是不是水都流出来了，CC撩开裙子，下面绑缚着贞操带，他跪着背对大家回复说CC只穿贞操带，不喜欢内裤。  
他可能喊了人，过一会就有人一直手入镜把他的贞操带解开，然后揉他艳红的穴口，用拇指蹭着他的阴蒂，摄像头只能拍摄到他的穴被手掌包住，挤压揉搓，阴茎和花蒂都颤巍巍的立着，他应该是要高潮了，他的爸爸只伸了一只手指进去，穴肉吞吐着他的指根，他的爸爸毫不客气的按着他的阴蒂转动手指，引得他颤着腰肢，却在最后狠心离开。  
CC维持着濒临高潮的姿势缓了一会才回来调整镜头，把他整个人暴露出来。  
有人直接提出要在他阴蒂上夹上夹子，还有要他快点潮吹的，他慢条斯理回复说不行呐，爸爸一天只让他高潮一次。  
“不想高潮的话，含冰吧。”龚子棋舔着唇打字，CC愣了下，他还没注意到有个人已经刷上榜一并且狠狠的甩了棒二好远。  
CC一会就拎了一桶冰回来，用大腿蹭着把锋利的棱角化开才塞进去第一个，穴道立刻推拒这个异物被他毫不在意的用手指捅到最里面。  
“继续”他又砸了个最贵的花，让CC继续吃，CC这回用乳尖化冰然后照常塞进去。所有的人都开始疯狂，弹幕不断刷着继续，CC也很给面子，只要龚子棋砸钱他就继续往里塞。最里面的冰化开成水顺着甬道流到床上，而新的冰不断的往里塞入。  
等CC吃下一桶冰要去拿第二桶的时候龚子棋才回神叫停，他的阴茎已经彻底软下来，阴蒂也被冻的缩起来，两个穴口都塞了冰，现在正可怜巴巴的皱着，指尖都发红，应该也是冻的，龚子棋看着这具瑟缩颤抖的身体前所未有的硬。  
“我想亲你的穴。”  
CC挥了挥手跟他们告别，他突然觉得现在的CC也在笑，因为一个可怜他的嫖客，嘲讽的勾着嘴角，笑他对自己砸了大钱的婊子心疼。  
他有钱，可他缺一个让人心疼的婊子，所以虽然CC等了两天才重新直播而且根本不回复他发的三十多条私信，他还是第一时间打开直播，看他的猫今天又穿了什么。  
那以后他大部分都只要CC玩点可爱的小玩具，最过分的是要CC表演吞精，所有人都知道CC从不摘面具，可是他砸的钱够多，所以CC把面具往上推了推，用牙齿叼着小杯子，仰头喝进去。  
第二天CC就退出直播，龚子棋等了半个月直到他开学才注销号码，他的猫失踪了。  
他去帮忙接大一新生，有个板正的像小白杨的背影背着书包等在校门口，他过去拿着名单低头问他叫什么。  
“蔡程昱。”这个声音软而慢，带着点鼻音，他抬头看着学弟对着他的脸露出傻笑，唇上有颗小痣。  
就像CC。  
他抱着怀疑观察，他这个学弟刚成年，本来跳过级结果高中家里出事休学两年，回来后倒是跟同龄的上了大学。他的学弟，阳光快乐，像颗笑起来冒傻气的向日葵，他不敢相信这样的人是他的CC。  
直到佳哥第一次带着蔡程昱过来跟他打球“我同学是你包养的那个小情儿？”他问出口的时候已经有了答案，他终于捉到那只吃着金钱和精液存活的名贵小猫。  
END


End file.
